1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of a lead structure for a semiconductor structure using multi-layers of gold in the lead structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In integrated circuits, metal interconnections in the form of aluminum have been used extensively. However, it has been found that great difficulty is encountered when depositing aluminum over steps in the semiconductor structure greater than 2 microns in depth. Gold has heretofore been utilized in beam lead metallurgy. For such purposes, the gold has been sputtered on. In the past, it has been very difficult to utilize photoresist with gold because the photoresist adheres very poorly to the gold. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved semiconductor structure and method which overcomes these difficulties.